


weapon to wield

by Oshii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Brief Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, castiel reflects and comes at the same time, introspective and straightforward (they fuckin), short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/pseuds/Oshii
Summary: Castiel has been doing some reflecting as of late. Dean helps him organize his thoughts. Short but sweet. SPN, destiel, sex.





	weapon to wield

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: https://oshii.tumblr.com/post/182230077824/weapon-to-wield-spn-destiel-brief-sex
> 
> Whiskey fueled nonsense. I wanted to write a little Destiel, so here you go! Enjoy! also, THERE'S NO PUKE *shocked face*.

Cas has, by now, learned to embrace most of humanity’s idiosyncrasies.

He knows about the old ones. Rage, sorrow, anger, jealousy, spite, pride, lust – those are all emotions, fueling betrayal and wars since the dawn of communicative time. Half of the seven deadly sins contrived by mankind are named after them. These are the ones ingrained into the souls of men, raw and malleable, dependent upon character to be shaped into something useful – or deadly.

There are the good ones, too – joy, laughter, contentment, glee, hope. Castiel likes these ones better. They shine through in the eyes, light up the face, show in the kind words and good deeds bestowed by humans upon their brethren (and sister-en, he supposes).

Sex? That’s just a carnal manifestation of lust, nothing more. Procreation at best, something any human with a brainstem knows how to do. _Be fruitful and multiply_ , says the Bible (misinterpreted as it has been over the centuries by men). But Castiel is no fool. He knows there is innate pleasure to be found within copulation – even if the two men engaging in the horizontal mambo are physically incapable of breeding.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas…” Dean grunts in his ear, reaching up with their conjoined palms as he arches his back, hips thrusting forward , and the friction of his cock shifting within the tight confines of Castiel makes them both grunt and gasp. We’re gonna make animal noises!

“D-Dean-” Cas groans, toes curling, bucking his own hips up to meet Dean’s thrusts. “ _Don’t…stop_.”

And as they reach climax together – bodies arching in perfect synchrony, uttering dual breathy cries of pleasure, shuddering from release and holding each other the whole entire time – Cas realizes that, in all of his reflection and musings as of late, he’s forgotten perhaps the most crucial notation of humanity: love.

Love, he thinks, might be the greatest weapon of all, if wielded to hurt. 


End file.
